The invention relates to compounds of the formula I 
in which
R1 is OR4, NHR4 or NAxe2x80x32,
R2 is H, Hal, NO2, NHR4, NAxe2x80x32, OR4, SO3R4, SO2R4 or SR4,
R3 is NH2, H2Nxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NH) or H2Nxe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90NH)xe2x80x94NH, where the primary amino groups can also be provided with conventional amino protective groups, or R5xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94,
R4 is H, A, Ar or Aralk,
R5 is a mono- or binuclear heterocycle having 1 to 4 N, O and/or S atoms, which can be unsubstituted or mono-, di- or trisubstituted by Hal, Axe2x80x3, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Axe2x80x2, OAxe2x80x2, CN, COOAxe2x80x2, CONH2, NO2, xe2x95x90NH or xe2x95x90O,
A is alkyl having 1-15 C atoms or cycloalkyl having 3-15 C atoms, which is unsubstituted or mono-, di- or trisubstituted by R6, and in which one, two or three methylene groups can be replaced by N, O and/or S
R6 is Hal, NO2, NHAxe2x80x2, NAxe2x80x32, OAxe2x80x2, phenoxy, COxe2x80x94Axe2x80x2, SO3Axe2x80x2, CN, NHCOAxe2x80x2, COOAxe2x80x2, CONAxe2x80x22 or SO2Axe2x80x2,
Axe2x80x2 is H or alkyl having 1-6 C atoms,
Axe2x80x3 is alkyl having 1-6 C atoms,
Ar is a mono- or binuclear aromatic ring system, which is unsubstituted or mono-, di- or trisubstituted by alkyl having 1-6 C atoms and/or an R6-substituted mono- or binuclear aromatic ring system having 0, 1, 2, 3 or 4 N, O and/or S atoms,
Aralk is aralkylene having 7-14 C atoms, which is unsubstituted or mono-, di- or trisubstituted by R6 and in which one, two or three methylene groups can be replaced by N, O and/or S,
Hal is F, Cl, Br or I,
m, n in each case independently of one another are 0, 1, 2, 3 or 4,
and their physiologically acceptable salts and solvates.
Similar compounds are disclosed, for example, in WO 97/01540.
The invention is based on the object of finding novel compounds having valuable properties, in particular those which can be used for the production of medicaments.
It has been found that the compounds of the formula I and their salts and solvates have very valuable pharmacological properties, together with good tolerability. They act especially as integrin inhibitors, where they particularly inhibit the interactions of the xcex1v integrin receptors with ligands.
The compounds show particular activity in the case of the integrins xcex1vxcex23 and xcex1vxcex25. The compounds are very particularly active as adhesion receptor antagonists for the vitronectin receptor xcex1vxcex23.
This action can be demonstrated, for example, according to the method which is described by J. W. Smith et al. in J. Biol. Chem. 265, 11008-11013 and 12267-12271 (1990). In Curr. Opin. Cell. Biol. 5, 864 (1993), B. Felding-Habermann and D. A. Cheresh describe the importance of the integrins as adhesion receptors for very different phenomena and syndromes, especially with respect to the vitronectin receptor xcex1vxcex23.
The dependence of the formation of angiogenesis on the interaction between vascular integrins and extracellular matrix proteins is described by P. C. Brooks, R. A. Clark and D. A. Cheresh in Science 264, 569-71 (1994).
The possibility of inhibition of this interaction and thus of the initiation of apoptosis (programmed cell death) of angiogenic vascular cells by a cyclic peptide is described by P. C. Brooks, A. M. Montgomery, M. Rosenfeld, R. A. Reisfeld, T.-Hu, G. Klier and D. A. Cheresh in Cell 79, 1157-64 (1994).
The experimental proof that the compounds according to the invention also prevent the attachment of living cells to the corresponding matrix proteins, and accordingly also the attachment of tumour cells to matrix proteins, can be furnished in a cell adhesion test which is carried out analogously to the method of F. Mitjans et al., J. Cell Science 108, 2825-2838 (1995).
In J. Clin. Invest. 96, 1815-1822 (1995), P. C. Brooks et al. describe xcex1vxcex23 antagonists for the control of cancer and for the treatment of tumour-induced angiogenic diseases. The compounds of the formula I according to the invention can therefore be employed as pharmaceutical active compounds, in particular for the treatment of oncoses, osteoporosis, osteolytic disorders and for the suppression of angiogenesis.
Compounds of the formula I which block the interaction of integrin receptors and ligands, such as, for example, of fibrinogen on the fibrinogen receptor (glycoprotein IIb/IIIa), prevent, as GPIIb/IIIa antagonists, the spread of tumour cells by metastasis. This is confirmed by the following observations: The spread of tumour cells from a local tumour into the vascular system takes place through the formation of microaggregates (microthrombi) by interaction of the tumour cells with blood platelets. The tumour cells are screened by protection in the microaggregate and are not recognized by the cells of the immune system. The microaggregates can fix themselves to vessel walls, as a result of which further penetration of tumour cells into the tissue is facilitated. Since the formation of microthrombi by fibrinogen binding to the fibrinogen receptors is mediated on activated blood platelets, the GPIIa/IIIb antagonists can be regarded as effective metastasis inhibitors.
Besides the binding of fibrinogen, fibronectin and the von Willebrand factor to the fibrinogen receptor of the blood platelets, compounds of the formula I also inhibit the binding of further adhesive proteins, such as vitronectin, collagen and laminin, to the corresponding receptors on the surface of various cell types. In particular, they prevent the formation of blood platelet thrombi and can therefore be employed for the treatment of thromboses, apoplexy, cardiac infarct, inflammation and arteriosclerosis.
The properties of the compounds can also be demonstrated according to methods which are described in EP-A1-0 462 960. The inhibition of fibrinogen binding to the fibrinogen receptor can be detected by the method which is indicated in EP-A1-0 381 033.
The platelet aggregation-inhibiting action can be demonstrated in vitro according to the method of Born (Nature 4832, 927-929, 1962).
The invention accordingly relates to the compounds of the formula I according to claim 1 and their physiologically acceptable salts and solvates as GPIIb/IIIa antagonists for the control of thromboses, cardiac infarct, coronary heart disorders and arteriosclerosis.
The invention furthermore relates to the compounds of the formula I according to claim 1 and their physiologically acceptable salts and solvates for the production of a medicament for use as an integrin inhibitor.
The invention relates in particular to compounds of the formula I according to claim 1 and their acceptable salts and solvates for the production of a medicament for controlling pathologically angiogenic disorders, tumours, osteoporosis, inflammation and infections.
The compounds of the formula I can be employed as pharmaceutical active compounds in human and veterinary medicine, for the prophylaxis and/or therapy of thrombosis, myocardial infarct, arteriosclerosis, inflammation, apoplexy, angina pectoris, oncoses, osteolytic diseases such as osteoporosis, pathologically angiogenic diseases such as, for example, inflammation, ophthalmological diseases, diabetic retinopathy, macular degeneration, myopia, ocular histoplasmosis, rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, rubeotic glaucoma, ulcerative colitis, Crohn""s disease, atherosclerosis, psoriasis, restenosis after angioplasty, viral infection, bacterial infection, fungal infection, in acute kidney failure and in wound healing for assisting the healing process.
The compounds of the formula I can be employed as antimicrobially active substances in operations where biomaterials, implants, catheters or heart pacemakers are used. They have an antiseptic action here. The efficacy of the antimicrobial activity can be demonstrated by the process described by P. Valentin-Weigund et al., in Infection and Immunity, 2851-2855 (1988).
The invention further relates to a process for the preparation of compounds of the formula I according to claim 1, and of their salts and solvates, characterized in that
a) a compound of the formula I is set free from one of its functional derivatives by treating with a solvolysing or hydrogenolysing agent, or
b) a radical R1, R2 and/or R3 is converted into another radical R1, R2 and/or R3, by, for example,
i) converting an amino group into a guanidino group by reaction with an amidinating agent,
ii) hydrolysing an ester,
iii) reducing a carboxylic acid to an alcohol,
iv) converting a hydroxyamidine into an amidine by hydrogenation
and/or converting a base or acid of the formula I into one of its salts.
The compounds of the formula I have at least one chiral centre and can therefore occur in a number of stereoisomeric forms. All these forms (e.g. D and L forms) and their mixtures (e.g. the DL forms) are included in the formula I.
Also included in the compounds according to the invention are so-called prodrug derivatives, i.e. compounds of the formula I modified with, for example, alkyl or acyl groups, sugars or oligopeptides, which are rapidly cleaved in the body to give the active compounds according to the invention.
Solvates of the compounds are also included in the compounds according to the invention. These are understood to be addition compounds with, for example, water (hydrates) or alcohols such as methanol or ethanol.
The abbreviations mentioned above and below stand for:
It is true for the whole invention that all radicals which occur a number of times can be identical or different, i.e. are independent of one another.
Formula I below 
is 
or 
i.e. formula I includes those compounds of the formulae Ixe2x80x2 and Ixe2x80x3, which have a single or a double bond between C-1 and C-11a.
Alkyl is preferably methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl or tert-butyl, in addition also pentyl, 1-, 2- or 3-methylbutyl, 1,1-, 1,2- or 2,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-ethylpropyl, hexyl, 1-, 2-, 3- or 4-methylpentyl, 1,1-, 1,2-, 1,3-, 2,2-, 2,3- or 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 1- or 2-ethylbutyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl, 1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl, 1,1,2-, 1,2,2-trimethylpropyl, heptyl, octyl, nonyl or decyl, and also, for example; trifluoromethyl or pentafluoroethyl.
Axe2x80x2 is preferably H, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl or hexyl.
Axe2x80x3 is preferably methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl or hexyl.
Cycloalkyl is preferably cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, adamantyl or 3-menthyl. Alkylene is preferably methylene, ethylene, propylene, butylene, pentylene, in addition also hexylene, heptylene, octylene, nonylene or decylene. Aralk is aralkylene and is preferably alkylenephenyl and is, for example, preferably benzyl or phenethyl.
A is very particularly preferably methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl or tert-butyl.
COxe2x80x94Axe2x80x2 is alkanoyl or cycloalkanoyl and is preferably formyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, pentanoyl, hexanoyl, heptanoyl, octanoyl, nonanoyl, decanoyl, undecanoyl, dodecanoyl, tridecanoyl, tetradecanoyl, pentadecanoyl, hexadecanoyl, heptadecanoyl or octadecanoyl.
Preferred substituents R6 for alkyl, Ar, cycloalkyl and Aralk are preferably, for example, Hal, NO2, NH2, NHAxe2x80x3, such as, for example, methylamino, NAxe2x80x32, such as, for example, dimethylamino, methoxy, phenoxy, acyl, such as, for example, formyl or acetyl, CN, NHCOAxe2x80x2, such as, for example, acetamido, COOAxe2x80x2, such as, for example, COOH or methoxycarbonyl, CONAxe2x80x22 or SO2Axe2x80x2, in particular, for example, F, Cl, hydroxyl, methoxy, ethoxy, amino, dimethylamino, methylthio, methylsulfinyl, methylsulfonyl or phenylsulfonyl.
In the radicals alkyl, alkylene and cycloalkyl, one, two or three methylene groups in each case can be replaced by N, O and/or S.
Arxe2x80x94CO is aroyl and is preferably benzoyl or naphthoyl.
Ar is unsubstituted, preferablyxe2x80x94as indicatedxe2x80x94mono-substituted phenyl, specifically preferably phenyl, o-, m- or p-tolyl, o-, m- or p-ethylphenyl, o-, m- or p-propylphenyl, o-, m,- or p-isopropylphenyl, o-, m- or p-tert-butylphenyl, o-, m- or p-cyanophenyl, o-, m- or p-methoxyphenyl, o-, m- or p-ethoxyphenyl, o-, m- or p-fluorophenyl, o-, m- or p-bromophenyl, o-, m- or p-chlorophenyl, o-, m- or p-methylthiophenyl, o-, m- or p-methylsulfinylphenyl, o-, m- or p-methylsulfonyl-phenyl, o-, m- or p-aminophenyl, o-, m- or p-methyl-aminophenyl, o-, m- or p-dimethylaminophenyl, o-, m- or p-nitrophenyl, further preferably 2,3-, 2,4-, 2,5-, 2,6-, 3,4- or 3,5-difluorophenyl, 2,3-, 2,4-, 2,5-, 2,6-3,4- or 3,5-dichlorophenyl, 2,3-, 2,4-, 2,5-, 2,6-, 3,4- or 3,5-dibromophenyl, 2-chloro-3-methyl-, 2-chloro-4-methyl-, 2-chloro-5-methyl-, 2-chloro-6-methyl-, 2-methyl-3-chloro-, 2-methyl-4-chloro-, 2-methyl-5-chloro-, 2-methyl-6-chloro-, 3-chloro-4-methyl-, 3-chloro-5-methyl- or 3-methyl-4-chloro-phenyl, 2-bromo-3-methyl-, 2-bromo-4-methyl-, 2-bromo-5-methyl-, 2-bromo-6-methyl-, 2-methyl-3-bromo-, 2-methyl-4-bromo-, 2-methyl-5-bromo-, 2-methyl-6-bromo-, 3-bromo-4-methyl-, 3-bromo-5-methyl- or 3-methyl-4-bromophenyl, 2,4- or 2,5-dinitrophenyl, 2,5- or 3,4-dimethoxyphenyl, 2,3,4-, 2,3,5-, 2,3,6-, 2,4,6- or 3,4,5-trichlorophenyl, 2,4,6-tri-tert-butylphenyl, 2,5-dimethylphenyl, p-iodophenyl, 4-fluoro-3-chloro-phenyl, 4-fluoro-3,5-dimethylphenyl, 2-fluoro-4-bromo-phenyl, 2,5-difluoro-4-bromophenyl, 2,4-dichloro-5-methylphenyl, 3-bromo-6-methoxyphenyl, 3-chloro-6-methoxyphenyl, 2-methoxy-5-methylphenyl, 2,4,6-tri-isopropylphenyl, naphthyl, 1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl, 1,4-benzodioxan-6-yl, benzothiadiazol-5-yl or benzoxa-diazol-5-yl. Ar is further preferably 2- or 3-furyl, 2- or 3-thienyl, 1-, 2- or 3-pyrrolyl, 1-, 2-, 4- or 5-imidazolyl, 1-, 3-, 4- or 5-pyrazolyl, 2-, 4- or 5-oxazolyl, 3-, 4- or 5-isoxazolyl, 2-, 4- or 5-thiazolyl, 3-, 4- or 5-isothiazolyl, 2-, 3- or 4-pyridyl, 2-, 4-, 5- or 6-pyrimidinyl, furthermore preferably 1,2,3-triazol-1-, -4- or -5-yl, 1,2,4-triazol-1-, -3- or -5-yl, 1- or 5-tetrazolyl, 1,2,3-oxadiazol-4- or -5-yl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-3- or -5-yl, 1,3,4-thiadiazol-2- or -5-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazol-3- or -5-yl, 1,2,3-thiadiazol-4- or -5-yl, 2-, 3-, 4-, 5- or 6-2H-thiopyranyl, 2-, 3- or 4-4-H-thiopyranyl, 3- or 4-pyridazinyl, pyrazinyl, 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-benzofuryl, 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-benzothienyl, 1-, 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-indolyl, 1-, 2-, 4- or 5-benzimidazolyl, 1-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-benzopyrazolyl, 2-, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-benzoxazolyl, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-benzisoxazolyl, 2-, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-benzothiazolyl, 2-, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-benzisothiazolyl, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-benz-2,1,3-oxadiazolyl, 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7- or 8-quinolyl, 1-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7- or 8-isoquinolyl, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7- or 8-cinnolinyl, 2-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7- or 8-quinazolinyl.
R5 is a mono- or binuclear heterocycle, preferably 2- or 3-furyl, 2- or 3-thienyl, 1-, 2- or 3-pyrrolyl, 1-, 2-, 4- or 5-imidazolyl, 1-, 3-, 4- or 5-pyrazolyl, 2-, 4- or 5-oxazolyl, 3-, 4- or 5-isoxazolyl, 2-, 4- or 5-thiazolyl, 3-, 4- or 5-isothiazolyl, 2-, 3- or 4-pyridyl, 2-, 4-, 5- or 6-pyrimidinyl, furthermore preferably 1,2,3-triazol-1-, -4- or -5-yl, 1,2,4-triazol-1-, -3- or -5-yl, 1- or 5-tetrazolyl, 1,2,3-oxadiazol-4- or -5-yl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-3- or -5-yl, 1,3,4-thiadiazol-2- or -5-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazol-3- or -5-yl, 1,2,3-thiadiazol-4- or -5-yl, 2-, 3-, 4-, 5- or 6-2H-thiopyranyl, 2-, 3- or 4-4-H-thiopyranyl, 3- or 4-pyridazinyl, pyrazinyl, 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-benzofuryl, 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-benzothienyl, 1-, 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-indolyl, 1-, 2-, 4- or 5-benzimidazolyl, 1-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-benzopyrazolyl, 2-, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-benzoxazolyl, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-benzisoxazolyl, 2-, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-benzothiazolyl, 2-, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-benzisothiazolyl, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-benz-2,1,3-oxadiazolyl, 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7- or 8-quinolyl, 1-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7- or 8-isoquinolyl, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7- or 8-cinnolinyl, 2-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7- or 8-quinazolinyl.
The heterocyclic radicals can also be partially or completely hydrogenated. R5 can thus also be, for example, 2,3-dihydro-2-, -3-, -4- or -5-furyl, 2,5-dihydro-2-, -3-, -4- or -5-furyl, tetrahydro-2- or -3-furyl, 1,3-dioxolan-4-yl, tetrahydro-2- or -3-thienyl, 2,3-dihydro-1-, -2-, -3-, -4- or -5-pyrrolyl, 2,5-dihydro-1-, -2-, -3-, -4- or -5-pyrrolyl, 1-, 2- or 3-pyrrolidinyl, tetrahydro-1-, -2- or -4-imidazolyl, 2,3-dihydro-1-, -2-, -3-, -4- or -5-pyrazolyl, tetrahydro-1-, -3- or -4-pyrazolyl, 1,4-dihydro-1-, -2-, -3- or -4-pyridyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-1-, -2-, -3-, -4-, -5- or -6-pyridyl, 1-, 2-, 3- or 4-piperidinyl, 2-, 3- or 4-morpholinyl, tetrahydro-2-, -3- or -4-pyranyl, 1,4-dioxanyl, 1,3-dioxan-2-, -4- or -5-yl, hexahydro-1-, -3- or -4-pyridazinyl, hexahydro-1-, -2-, -4- or -5-pyrimidinyl, 1-, 2- or 3-piperazinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-1-, -2-, -3-, -4-, -5-, -6-, -7- or -8-quinolyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-1-, -2-, -3-, -4-, -5-, -6-, -7- or -8-isoquinolyl.
The heterocyclic rings mentioned can also be mono-, di- or trisubstituted by Hal, A, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94A, OH, CN, COOH, COOA, CONH2, NO2, xe2x95x90NH or xe2x95x90O.
R5 is very particularly preferably 1H-imidazol-2-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-2-yl, 5-oxo-4,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-2-yl, thiazol-2-yl, 1H-benzimidazol-2-yl, 2H-pyrazol-2-yl, 1H-tetrazol-5-yl, 2-imino-imidazolidin-4-on-5-yl, 1-alkyl-1,5-dihydroimidazol-4-on-2-yl, pyridin-2-yl, pyrimidin-2-yl or 1,4,5,6-tetrahydro-pyrimidin-2-yl.
R1 is particularly, for example, carboxyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, CONH2, CONHMe, CONHEt, CONMe2 or CONEt2. R1 is very particularly preferably carboxyl or ethoxycarbonyl.
R2 is preferably, for example, H, Hal, methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, propylsulfonyl, butylsulfonyl, iso-butylsulfonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylsulfonyl, phenyl-sulfonyl or benzylsulfonyl. R2 is very-particularly preferably H.
R3 is preferably, for example, H2Nxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NH), H2Nxe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90NH)xe2x80x94NH, 1H-imidazol-2-ylamino, 4,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-2-ylamino, 5-oxo-4,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-2-ylamino, 1H-benzimidazol-2-ylamino, 2H-pyrazol-2-ylamino, 2-imino-imidazolidin-4-on-5-ylamino, 1-methyl-1,5-dihydro-imidazol-4-on-2-ylamino, pyridin-2-ylamino, pyrimidin-2-ylamino or 1,4,5,6-tetrahydropyrimidin-2-ylamino.
Accordingly, the invention relates in particular to those compounds of the formula I in which at least one of the radicals mentioned has one of the preferred meanings indicated above. Some preferred groups of compounds can be expressed by the following subformulae Ia to Ih, which correspond to the formula I and in which the radicals not described in greater detail have the meaning indicated in the formula I, but in which
and their physiologically acceptable salts and solvates.
Particularly preferred groups of compounds are those below having the formulae indicated in each case
Iaxe2x80x2) 
R2 is H.
R1 is COOH or COOA,
A is methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl or tert-butyl,
R3 is H2Nxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NH), H2Nxe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90NH)xe2x80x94NH, 1H-imidazol-2-ylamino, 4,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-2-ylamino, 5-oxo-4,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-2-ylamino, 1H-benzimidazol-2-ylamino, 2H-pyrazol-2-ylamino, 2-iminoimidazolidin-4-on-5-ylamino, 1-methyl-1,5-dihydroimidazol-4-on-2-ylamino, pyridin-2-ylamino, pyrimidin-2-ylamino or 1,4,5,6-tetrahydropyrimidin-2-ylamino;
m is 0 or 1 and
n is 2, 3 or 4;
Iaxe2x80x3) 
R2 is H,
R1 is COOH or COOA,
A is methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl or tert-butyl,
R3 is H2Nxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NH), H2Nxe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90NH)xe2x80x94NH, 1H-imidazol-2-ylamino, 4,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-2-ylamino, 5-oxo-4,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-2-ylamino, 1H-benzimidazol-2-ylamino, 2H-pyrazol-2-ylamino, 2-iminoimidazolidin-4-on-5-ylamino, 1-methyl-1,5-dihydroimidazol-4-on-2-ylamino, pyridin-2-ylamino, pyrimidin-2-ylamino or 1,4,5,6-tetrahydropyrimidin-2-ylamino;
m is 0 or 1 and
n is 2, 3 or 4;
and their physiologically acceptable salts and solvates.
The compounds of the formula I and also the starting substances for their preparation are otherwise prepared by methods known per se, such as are described in the literature (e.g. in the standard works such as Houben-Weyl, Methoden der organischen Chemie (Methods of Organic Chemistry, Georg-Thieme-Verlag, Stuttgart), namely under reaction conditions which are known and suitable for the reactions mentioned. Use can also be made in this case of variants which are known per se, but not mentioned here in greater detail.
If desired, the starting substances can also be formed in situ such that they are not isolated from the reaction mixture, but immediately reacted further to give the compounds of the formula I.
Compounds of the formula I can preferably be obtained by setting free compounds of the formula I from one of their functional derivatives by treating with a solvolysing or hydrogenolysing agent.
Preferred starting substances for the solvolysis or hydrogenolysis are those which otherwise correspond to the formula I, but instead of one or more free amino and/or hydroxyl groups contain corresponding protected amino and/or hydroxyl groups, preferably those which instead of an H atom which is bonded to an N atom carry an amino protective group, in particular those which instead of an HN group carry an Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x94N-group, in which Rxe2x80x2 is an amino protected group, and/or those which instead of the H atom of a hydroxyl group carry a hydroxyl protective group, e.g. those which correspond to the formula I, but instead of a group xe2x80x94COOH carry a group xe2x80x94COORxe2x80x3, in which Rxe2x80x3 is a hydroxyl protective group. It is also possible for a number ofxe2x80x94identical or differentxe2x80x94protected amino and/or hydroxyl groups to be present in the molecule of the starting substance. If the protective groups present are different from one another, in many cases they can be removed selectively.
The expression xe2x80x9camino protective groupxe2x80x9d is generally known and relates to groups which are suitable for protecting (for blocking) an amino group from chemical reactions, but which are easily removable after the desired chemical reaction has been carried out at other positions in the molecule. Typical groups of this type are, in particular, unsubstituted or substituted acyl, aryl, aralkoxymethyl or aralkyl groups. Since the amino protected groups are removed after the desired reaction (or reaction sequence), their nature and size is otherwise not critical; however, those having 1-20, in particular. 1-8, C atoms are preferred. The expression xe2x80x9cacyl groupxe2x80x9d is to be interpreted in the widest sense in connection with the present process. It includes acyl groups derived from aliphatic, araliphatic, aromatic or heterocyclic carboxylic acids or sulfonic acids, in particular alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl and especially aralkoxycarbonyl groups. Examples of acyl groups of this type are alkanoyl such as acetyl, propionyl, butyryl; aralkanoyl such as phenylacetyl; aroyl such as benzoyl or toluyl; aryloxyalkanoyl such as POA; alkoxycarbonyl such as methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethoxycarbonyl, BOC, 2-iodoethoxycarbonyl, aralkyloxycarbonyl such as CBZ (xe2x80x9ccarbobenzoxyxe2x80x9d), 4-methoxybenzyloxycarbonyl, FMOC; arylsulfonyl such as Mtr. Preferred amino protective groups are BOC and Mtr, in addition CBZ, Fmoc, benzyl and acetyl.
The removal of the amino protective groupxe2x80x94depending on the protective group usedxe2x80x94takes place, for example, using strong acids, expediently using TFA or perchloric acid, but also with other strong inorganic acids such as hydrochloric acid or sulfuric acid, strong organic carboxylic acids such as trichloroacetic acid or sulfonic acids such as benzene- or p-toluenesulfonic acid. The presence of an additional inert solvent s possible, but not always necessary. Suitable inert solvents are preferably organic, for example carboxylic acids such as acetic acid, ethers such as tetrahydrofuran or dioxane, amides such as DMF, halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane, in addition also alcohols such as methanol, ethanol or isopropanol, and also water. Mixtures of the abovementioned solvents are additionally suitable. TFA is preferably used in an excess without addition of a further solvent, perchloric acid in the form of a mixture of acetic acid and 70% perchloric acid in the ratio 9:1. The reaction temperatures for the cleavage are expediently between approximately 0 and approximately 50xc2x0; the reaction is preferably carried out between 15 and 30xc2x0 (room temperature).
The groups BOC, OBut and Mtr can preferably be removed, for example, using TFA in dichloromethane or using approximately 3 to 5N HCl in dioxane at 15-30xc2x0, the FMOC group using an approximately 5 to 50% solution of dimethylamine, diethylamine or piperidine in DMF at 15-30xc2x0.
Hydrogenolytically removable protective groups (e.g. CBZ or benzyl) can be removed, for example, by treating with hydrogen in the presence of a catalyst (e.g. of a noble metal catalyst such as palladium, expediently on a support such as carbon). Suitable solvents here are those indicated above, in particular, for example, alcohols such as methanol or ethanol or amides such as DMF. As a rule, the hydrogenolysis is carried out at temperatures between approximately 0 and 100xc2x0 and pressures between approximately 1 and 200 bar, preferably at 20-30xc2x0 and 1-10 bar. Hydrogenolysis of the CBZ group takes place readily, for example, on 5 to 10% Pd/C in methanol or using ammonium formate (instead of hydrogen) on Pd/C in methanol/DMF at 20-30xc2x0.
Suitable inert solvents are, for example, hydrocarbons such as hexane, petroleum ether, benzene, toluene or xylene; chlorinated hydrocarbons such as trichloro-ethylene, 1,2-dichloroethane, carbon tetrachloride, chloroform or dichloromethane; alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, n-propanol, n-butanol or tert-butanol; ethers such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran (THF) or dioxane; glycol ethers such as ethylene glycol monomethyl or monoethyl ether (methyl glycol or ethyl glycol), ethylene glycol dimethyl ether (diglyme); ketones such as acetone or butanone; amides such as acetamide, dimethylacetamide or dimethylformamide (DMF); nitriles such as acetonitrile; sulfoxides such as dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO); carbon disulfide; carboxylic acids such as formic acid or acetic acid; nitro compounds such as nitromethane or nitrobenzene; esters such as ethyl acetate, water or mixtures of the solvents mentioned.
It is additionally possible to convert a radical R1, R2 and/or R3 into another radical R1, R2 and/or R3. In particular, a carboxylic acid ester can be converted into a carboxylic acid. Thus it is possible to hydrolyse an ester of the formula I. Expediently, this is carried out by solvolysis or hydrogenolysis, as indicated above, e.g. using NaOH or KOH in dioxane/water at temperatures between 0 and 60xc2x0 C., preferably between 10 and 40xc2x0 C.
The conversion of a cyano group into an amidino group is carried out by reaction with, for example, hydroxylamine and subsequent reduction of the N-hydroxyamidine with hydrogen in the presence of a catalyst such as, for example, Pd/C.
It is additionally possible to replace a conventional amino protective group by hydrogen by removing the protective group solvolytically or hydrogenolytically, as described above, or by setting free an amino group protected by a conventional protective group by solvolysis or hydrogenolysis.
For the preparation of compounds of the formula I in which R3 is H2Nxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NH)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, an appropriate amino compound can be treated with an amidinating agent. The preferred amidinating agent is 1-amidino-3,5-dimethylpyrazole (DPFN), which is employed in particular in the form of its nitrate. The reaction is expediently carried out with addition of a base such as triethylamine or ethyldiisopropylamine in an inert solvent or solvent mixture, e.g. water/dioxane at temperatures between 0 and 120xc2x0 C., preferably between 60 and 120xc2x0 C.
For the preparation of an amidine of the formula I (R3=xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NH)xe2x80x94NH2), ammonia can be added to a nitrile of the formula I (R3=CN). The addition is preferably carried out in multi-stage form, in a manner known per se, by a) converting the nitrile with H2S into a thioamide, which is converted with an alkylating agent, e.g. CH3I, into the corresponding S-alkylimido thioester, which for its part reacts with NH3 to give the amidine, b) converting the nitrile with an alcohol, e.g. ethanol, in the presence of HCl into the corresponding imido ester and treating this with ammonia, or c) reacting the nitrile with lithium bis(trimethylsilyl)amide and then hydrolysing the product.
Free amino groups can additionally be acylated in a customary manner using an acid chloride or anhydride or alkylated using an unsubstituted or substituted alkyl halide, expediently in an inert solvent such as dichloromethane or THF and/or in the presence of a base such as triethylamine or pyridine at temperatures between xe2x88x9260 and +300.
A base of the formula I can be converted into the associated acid addition salt using an acid, for example by reaction or equivalent amounts of the base and of the acid in an inert solvent such as ethanol and subsequent evaporation. Suitable acids for this reaction are in particular those which yield physiologically acceptable salts. Thus inorganic acids can be used, e.g. sulfuric acid, nitric acid, hydrohalic acids such as hydrochloric acid or hydrobromic acid, phosphoric acids such as orthophosphoric acid, sulfamic acid, in addition organic acids, in particular aliphatic, alicyclic, araliphatic, aromatic or heterocyclic mono- or polybasic carboxylic, sulfonic or sulfuric acids, e.g. formic acid, acetic acid, propionic acid, pivalic acid, diethylacetic acid, malonic acid, succinic acid, pimelic acid, fumaric acid, maleic acid, lactic acid, tartaric acid, malic acid, citric acid, gluconic acid, ascorbic acid, nicotinic acid, isonicotinic acid, methane- or ethanesulfonic acid, ethanedisulfonic acid, 2-hydroxyethanesulfonic acid, benzenesulfonic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, naphthalenemono- and disulfonic acids and laurylsulfuric acid. Salts with physiologically unacceptable acids, e.g. picrates, can be used for the isolation and/or purification of the compounds of the formula I.
On the other hand, an acid of the formula I can be converted into one of its physiologically acceptable metal or ammonium salts by reaction with a base. Possible salts here are in particular the sodium, potassium, magnesium, calcium and ammonium salts in addition substituted ammonium salts, e.g. the dimethyl-, diethyl- or diisopropylammonium salts, monoethanol-, diethanol- or diisopropanolammonium salts,-cyclohexyl- or dicyclohexylammonium salts, dibenzyl-ethylenediammonium salts, furthermore, for example, salts with arginine or lysine.
The compounds of the formula I contain one or more chiral centres and can therefore be present in racemic or in optically active form. Racemates obtained can be resolved into the enantiomers mechanically or chemically by methods known per se. Preferably, diastereomers are formed from the racemic mixture by reaction with an optically active resolving agent. Suitable resolving agents are, for example, optically active acids, such as the D and L forms of tartaric acid, diacetyltartaric acid, dibenzoyltartaric acid, mandelic acid, malic acid, lactic acid or the various optically active camphorsulfonic acids such as xcex2-camphorsulfonic acid. Separation of enantiomers with the aid of a column packed with an optically active resolving agent (e.g. dinitrobenzoylphenylglycine) is also advantageous; a suitable eluant is, for example, a mixture of hexane/isopropanol/acetonitrile, e.g. in the volume ratio 82:15:3.
Of course, it is also possible to obtain optically active compounds of the formula I according to the methods described above by using starting substances which are already optically active.
The invention further relates to the use of the compounds of the formula I and/or their physiologically acceptable salts for the production of pharmaceutical preparations, in particular in a non-chemical way. In this context, they can be brought into a suitable dose form together with at least one solid, liquid and/or semiliquid excipient or auxiliary and, if appropriate, in combination with one or more further active compounds.
The invention further relates to pharmaceutical preparations comprising at least one compound of the formula I and/or one of its physiologically acceptable salts.
These preparations can be used as medicaments in human or veterinary medicine. Suitable vehicles are organic or inorganic substances which are suitable for enteral (e.g. oral) or parenteral administration, topical application or for application in the form of an inhalation spray and do not react with the novel compounds, for example water, vegetable oils, benzyl alcohols, alkylene glycols, polyethylene glycols, glycerol triacetate, gelatin, carbohydrates such as lactose or starch, magnesium stearate, talc and petroleum jelly. Tablets, pills, coated tablets, capsules, powders, granules, syrups, juices or drops, in particular, are used for oral administration, suppositories are used for rectal administration, solutions, preferably oily or aqueous solutions, in addition suspensions, emulsions or implants, are used for parenteral administration, and ointments, creams or powders are used for topical application. The novel compounds can also be lyophilized and the lyophilizates obtained used, for example, for the production of injection preparations. The preparations indicated can be sterilized and/or can contain excipients such as lubricants, preservatives, stabilizers and/or wetting agents, emulsifiers, salts for affecting the osmotic pressure, buffer substances, colourants, flavourings and/or one or more further active compounds, e.g. one or more vitamins.
For administration as an inhalation spray, sprays can be used which contain the active compound either dissolved or suspended in a propellant or propellant mixture (e.g. CO2 or chlorofluorohydrocarbons). Expediently, the active compound is used here in micronized form, it being possible for one or more additional physiologically tolerable solvents to be present, e.g. ethanol. Inhalation solutions can be administered with the aid of customary inhalers.
The invention also relates to the use of the compounds of the formula I as therapeutic active compounds.
The compounds of the formula I and their physiologically acceptable salts can be used as integrin inhibitors in the control of diseases, in particular of pathologically angiogenic disorders, thromboses, cardiac infarct, coronary heart disorders, arteriosclerosis, tumours, inflammation and infections.
As a rule, the substances according to the invention can be administered here in analogy to other known, commercially available integrin inhibitors, but in particular in analogy to the compounds described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,305, preferably in doses between approximately 0.05 and 500 mg, in particular between 0.5 and 100 mg per dose unit. The daily dose is preferably between approximately 0.01 and 2 mg/kg of body weight. The specific dose for each patient depends, however, on all sorts of factors, for example on the efficacy of the specific compound employed, on the age, body weight, general state of health, sex, on the diet, on the time and route of administration, and on the excretion rate, pharmaceutical combination and severity of the particular disorder to which the therapy applies. Parenteral administration is preferred.
Above and below, all temperatures are indicated in xc2x0C. In the following examples, xe2x80x9ccustomary working upxe2x80x9d means: if necessary, water is added, the mixture is adjusted, if necessary, to a pH of between 2 and 10 depending on the constitution of the final product, and extracted with ethyl acetate or dichloromethane, and the organic phase is separated off, dried over sodium sulfate and evaporated, and the residue is purified by chromatography on silica gel and/or by crystallization.
Mass spectrometry (MS): EI (electron impact ionization) M+ FAB (fast atom bombardment) (M+H)+
The Rf values indicated were determined by thin-layer chromatography using TLC films, silica gel 60 F254.